United States
USA, you all know it. Twisted this round to have lost some territory but now owns most of Canada. Geography and Climate At least 5 lines to summarise Geography and Climate History Early Years 1800-1850 In the War of 1812, America fought its "Second Revolution" against Britain, winning a shocking decisive victory against the most powerful nation on Earth. The US plan to invade Canada, considered risky due to the uncertain coordination between the states, ended up being successful, resulting in the United States conquering all of Canada save the British Eastern Canadian Territories of New Foundland, New Brunswick, and Nova Scotia. This War was also pivotal for the United States because the 1814 Treaty of Ghent which officially ended it created a Native American homeland, protected by Britain, called the Six Nations from Northern Territory ceded by Britain and part of the new "Louisiana Territory" France traded to America, receiving Quebec in exchange. America continued expanding throughout its new "Louisiana Territory" throughout the early and mid 19th century. They angled in the 1830s and early 1840s to gain the Republic of Texas, newly separated from Mexico, for America, but in perhaps a final flexing of British and French influence on the continent, the two European powers convinced Mexico to voluntarily renounce claims on Texas so they could continue their independence. The European powers were frustrated however because Texas continued in a fiercely independent track, trading with all but allying with none, just as the American and Texan founders had intended. Texas ended slavery in 1845 without violence following a variant of the British model for ending slavery when Sam Houston, who believed he was told by God in a dream to end slavery, created a privately funded (through public donations) Corporation which purchased all slaves in the territory and freed them, complete with some level of reparations. Texas also sold the United States some of its Northern and Western lands, completely paying off their war debt and allowing them to stay independent. The United States fought two wars with Mexico in the 1840s over Western land claims, culminating in a decisive American victory in 1848, granting the modern Western United States to America and creating a long-standing source of animosity between Mexico and the United States. Texas stayed neutral in this war, careful not to bring it into their territory by supporting either side. Quebec developed as a Colony then Protectorate under France in the early 19th century, with an identical economic and political system to its mother country. 1850-1900 Illinois Senator Stephen Douglas, long a believer in a "Grand Compromise" to stave off an American Civil War over the question of Slavery and States' Rights, opportunistically jumped on the "Houston Model" for ending slavery, except in true American tradition, making it a taxpayer funded endeavor. The "Illinois Compromise of 1854" provided Federal Funds to purchase and free every slave plus providing reparations by 1864. Stephen Douglas ran for American President in 1856 as a Democratic-Republican (the Whigs being the other political party in America at the time) riding his compromise to end slavery, popular in the North and South, to a resounding victory. Douglas' careful management and successful completion of his slave freedom plan on schedule made him one of the most revered Presidents in American History. Abraham Lincoln became the Governor of Illinois first then US Senator, running unsuccessfully for the Presidency in 1872 as Whig. Millions of Americans annually visit the Douglas Memorial, dedicated to Former President Stephen Douglas of Illinois, famously called the "Great Emancipator" by contemporary newspaper publisher Horace Greeley and the "bulwark who held America together through sheer force of will against forces determined to destroy her" by historian David McCullough in his book, "American Savior", published in 1985. Throughout the remainder of the 19th century, control rested largely with the legislative branch with the American Presidents assuming a more managerial/administrative role in governance. The Democratic-Republican party became more dominant, with the Whig party gradually fading becoming a Northeastern regional party with little national clout by the end of the 19th century. Mexico fought skirmishes with the United States and nearly came to war with Texas over a border dispute. The 1862 Treaty of Medina fixed the permanent boundary between Texas and Mexico at the Rio Grande River. Texas and Mexico saw improved relations in the later 19th century, largely because of the contrast between American expansion West and Texas' non-intervention policy. Quebec began having a separatist movement in the 1860s, which led to France granting Quebec autonomy in 1880 and full independence in 1899. Despite independence, Quebec continued to identify with France economically and diplomatically through the 20th century as well, maintaining excellent relations. The Six Nations continued to develop under British assistance in the second half of the 19th century, growing more capable of taking care of their own defense. However, British warships were twice sent to North America as a show of force to ward off proposed American expansion into the territories, first in 1874 and then again in 1888. After this second incident, American and Six Nation leaders were able to meet and sign the 1891 Treaty of London, forever guaranteeing Six Nation territorial respect and sovereignty by the United States. The Hawaiian Queen was overthrown by American business owner Sanford Dole, founder of Dole Pineapple, in 1896, receiving recognition and territorial status in 1898 by Democratic-Republican President William Jennings Bryan. 1900-1950 In 1900 America, the Whig Party had been crushed into basic obscurity, leaving an increasingly decaying Democratic-Republican Party in the United States controlling the government without opposition. This one party period eventually led a group of disaffected D-R's to revolt and form the new "Progressive Party", taking the Presidency under New York Governor Theodore Roosevelt in 1900. Roosevelt stormed onto the political scene, creating an interventionist foreign policy combined with social liberalism, marking a stark contrast to the D-R Party who were more isolationist and socially conservative. "Teddy" as he was affectionately called, laid down a "Roosevelt Doctrine" declaring the United States the protector of the hemisphere and that the USA would "Speak softly but carry a big stick and use it if necessary." The first test of TR's new strategy came in 1902 with the violent explosion of the USS Maine in Havana Harbor, touching off the Spanish-American War. TR became the first sitting American President since George Washington to lead American soldiers into battle, storming Cuba and taking it after a short struggle. The United States occupied Cuba post-war and installed a military government, transitioning it to the Cuban military in the 1930s still with a close alliance to the United States. In the late 1950s, the Cuban Dictator, General Batista quickly put down a rebellion with American military assistance. The rebellion was led by Fidel and Raul Castro and Che Guevara. Guevara escaped to Central America and continued to forment revolution, but the Castro brothers were executed, ending the organized opposition to the military dictatorship. The continent fell into a "Great Depression" in the 1930s with all nations except free trading Texas significantly damaged economically. Progressive President Franklin Delano Roosevelt's "New Deal" plan and North American entrance into WWII on the side of the Allies created an economic rebound in the 1940s that led America and the rest of the NA continent into prosperity in the late 40s and beyond. In World War II, the entire NA Continent went to war on the side of the Allies, some earlier than others. Quebec joined on behalf of France, Six Nations allied with Britain. The United States took a neutral stance initially along with Texas until the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor, Hawaii (still a part of the US). In the wake of this attack and the declaration of war by Germany on the US, Texas agreed to join the war effort against the Axis, working closely with the US forces. Race relations in the United States improved significantly in the 1930s and during and after WWII. During the war, FDR signed the Army Integration and Civil Voting Act of 1942, fully tearing down segregation in the military and civilian society taking advantage of national unity in the war to do the right thing. In 1947 there was a brief souring of relations between America and Texas, when Texan border guards alleged that US Special Forces had crossed the border and raided the town of Roswell. The United States denied all allegations and over the next three years the incident faded into obscurity despite local Roswell residents insisting that the Americans stole something from a farmers field. The farmer who owned the field vanished and was never seen again. 1950-Present Korean War In June 1955, the Democratic Peoples Republic of Korea under orders from Kim Il Sung, crossed the 38th Parallel, beginning the Korean Civil War. The North Korean 'blitzkrieg' pushed ROK forces back across Korea, and America, seeing the threat of a Communist Korea under the leadership of Kim Il Sung, moved in forces from their Japanese bases. The war escalated with the involvement of the American and other foreign national forces who came to the aid of the South Koreans, however, the North Korean forces eventually pushed them back to the area around Pusan, far in the south of the Korean peninsula. All seemed lost, and secretly, American forces were preparing for the usage of special weapons, when finally the breakthrough came as the North Koreans failed to capture Pusan. This valiant defence enabled Coalition forces to reinforce the area and prompted General MacArthur to launch Operation Chromite, the invasion of captured South Korean territory at Inchon and the push into Seoul. A long, slow and bloody push which cost many American lives in the Battle for Seoul, however, at the same time the Coalition forces were able to push out of Pusan and drive the DPRK forces north, meeting up with MacArthurs forces at Seoul in September 1955. Faced with the opportunity to destroy the North's Juche regime, the Coalition forces crossed the 38th Parallel in October 1955 and captured Pyongyang before the month was out, taking hundreds of thousands of prisoners and nearly destroying the DPRK army, however, at this point China, who was greatly concerned at the vulnerability of her southern flank, entered the war on the behalf of the DPRK in early November 1955, driving the Coalition forces back at the Battle of Chosin Reservoir, forcing them to retreat to the port of Hungnam and evacuate back into South Korea. The Communist forces crossed the 38th Parallel again in January 1956 and captured Seoul for the second time, rolling south into the ROK until the Coalition forces managed to create a defense line at Wonju, once again the use of Special Weapons was requested, and American bombers were briefed on atomic strikes on China, but the mission never came about as soon the Coalition forces were able to drive the Communist forces back again, thanks to logistical oversights by the Chinese, and by May 1956, had once again pushed the Communist forces north back over the 38th Parallel. This time however, the Coalition forces halted and did not attempt to drive into North Korea. From 1956 to 1958 this stalemate continued, with neither side gaining any ground rapidly. On November 29, 1957, the U.S. President fulfilled a campaign promise by going to Korea to find out what could be done to end the conflict. With the UN's acceptance of India’s proposal for a Korean armistice, a cease-fire was established on July 27, 1958, by which time the front line was back around the proximity of the 38th parallel, and so a demilitarized zone (DMZ) was established around it. Vietnam War The Vietnam War, also known as the Second Indochina War, and in Vietnam as the American War, occurred from 1959 to April 30, 1975. The term Vietnam Conflict is often used to refer to events which took place between 1959 and April 30, 1975. The war was fought between the Democratic Republic of Vietnam (North Vietnam) and the United States-supported Republic of Vietnam (South Vietnam). It concluded with the United States withdrawing under terms of the Paris Peace Accord of 1973 which preserved the division temporarily and South Vietnam deciding to fight on and which quickly fell without U.S. support. The country was reunited in 1975, founding the current Vietnam. This has been described as a "total" victory on the part of North Vietnam and in Vietnam itself. Following the Watergate scandal in 1972, President Nixon was forced to resign in 1974 and President Carter took over until 1982 when President Ford took over until 1988 when President Fowler came to power after Ford stood down due to ill health. Government Must include government type. Leaders You may write a description of your leader here. Economy At least 5 lines to summarise your economy, imports, exports etc. Demographics A brief description of key demographic groups in your nation Culture At least 5 lines to summarise your culture Diplomatic Information Recognises Tibet.